Big Brother 1
Big Brother UK: Series 1 is the first series of Cosmic's Big Brother. It launched on April 9, 2019 and concluded on April 27, 2019. Production Development Cosmic's Big Brother Era 1 decided to close after the eighteenth season with Dylan winning for a second time and taking the ultimate crown. Era 2 then continued with more realistic ideas, houses and twists upcoming. The Era was completely renewed meaning every past-contestant was able to apply again due to it being a new Era. No housemates would be able to apply again if they were in one season already, unless they have been brought back via twists. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 30 days with applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply, even veterans from Era 1. Once the applications closed, sixteen housemates would be chosen to enter Era 2 for the first ever time. Twists * 'Team Twist-' The housemates were told that they would compete in three teams, each week there would be a challenge for the teams to face, the teams would have to decide which one of their team members they would want to compete in the challenge, this meant three housemates overall would compete in the challenge. The housemate who came first in the challenge would win immunity for their whole team, meaning they would be safe from eviction. The two teams left then had to choose another housemate who would compete in the final task, the housemate who comes last in the second challenge would not win immunity meaning their whole team would be at risk for eviction. The whole house would then nominate two housemates to face eviction in the loosing team. Sometimes, there would only be one challenge and the two teams who came last would be at risk for eviction. The Team Twist ended on Week 6, where the team with the most wins had a party. * 'Secret Tasks-' Big Brother gave certain housemates tasks to accomplish, if the housemate successfully completed the task they would receive a prize. * 'Temptation Twist- '''The housemates were all given temptations to accept or decline. Diamond's temptation was to be able to cancel the current eviction, making Michelle and Jessie safe and instead make the whole house up for eviction and the housemate with the fewest votes to save would be evicted. Diamond accept this making the eviction cancel. Divine's temptation was to make the next eviction a double, Divine accepted this. Gina-Marie's temptation was to be immune from eviction but not be able to nominate, Gina-Marie accepted this. Jason's temptation was to give immunity to one housemate, he accepted this chose Ria. Ria's temptation was to killer nominate a housemate for eviction, Ria originally chose Ronnie but due to him being evicted she chose Michelle. Darla's temptation was to be a immune from the last eviction but this also meant she had to nominate face to face every time she nominated, she accepted the temptation. Michelle's temptation was to Ban a housemate from nominating, she accepted the temptation and chose to Ban Diamond from nominating.Jessie's temptation was to make a housemate only nominate one housemate instead of two, for the rest of the season. Jessie accepted the temptation and chose Ronnie but due to him also being evicted she then chose Jason. The housemates were told that none of the twists would be valid until after the house vote which means if a housemate was evicted their twist would go to waste. Milan and Ronnie were evicted in the house vote which was why Jessie and Ria had to change their option. * '''House Eviction-' Due to Diamond accepting the temptation, all the housemates were nominated and had to pick to save two housemates. The housemate with the fewest votes would be evicted. In a final vote of Milan and Ronnie tie'ing with 0 votes to save, the housemates had to vote to evict this time. The housemates were told if the vote tied again both of them would be evicted. Ria,Darla,Divine and Diamond voted to evict Milan while Michelle,Jessie,Jason and Gina-Marie voted to evict Ronnie. By doing this on purpose, Ronnie and Milan were evicted. Tasks Challenges Team Placements On Day 1, the housemates were split into three teams. Each week, they competed in team challenges for immunity. Housemates Nominations Table Notes * The housemates had the power to split up Sam & Milan. Each housemate secretly voted to evict either Sam or Milan, with 6 votes to evict Milan was evicted. She was infact fake evicted and returned to the house two weeks later. * When the nominations were revealed, it was announced that Jessie,Michelle and Keishi were up for eviction but due to Jessie winning a secret task she was granted immunity which made her safe. Her twist if she passed the task was that she was able to save a nominee and then choose a replacement nominee. The replacement nominee had to have the second most nominations to make it fair, the optional choices were Ronnie with 3 nominations and Ria with 3 nominations. Jessie chose to save Michelle from eviction and choose Ronnie as the replacement nominee. This meant Ronnie and Keishi faced the sixth eviction. While Michelle and Jessie were safe * When the nominations were revealed, it was announced that Jessie,Michelle and Ria were up for eviction but due to Ria passing the secret task, she was able to save herself at any eviction she faced, this meant she was saved making her nominations void. * The housemates were all given temptations to accept or decline. Diamond's tempation was to be able to cancel the current eviction, making Michelle and Jessie safe and instead make the whole house up for eviction where the housemates could vote to evict any of them and the housemate with the fewest votes to save would be evicted. Diamond accept this making the eviction cancel. * Due to Diamond accepting the temptation, all the housemates had to pick to save two housemates. The housemate with the fewest votes would be evicted. In the final vote, Milan and Ronnie both tied with 0 votes to save meaning they faced eviction, the housemates had then to vote to evict either one of them. The housemates were told if the vote tied again both of them would be evicted. Ria,Darla,Divine and Diamond voted to evict Milan while Michelle,Jessie,Jason and Gina-Marie voted to evict Ronnie. By doing this on purpose, Ronnie and Milan were evicted. * Due to Divine accepting the tempation to make the next eviction a double, the two housemates with the most votes to evict would be evicted. Category:Seasons Category:BB1